Pearl
by klaine-lover1996
Summary: Karsofky still haunts Kurt even after the transfer. Blaine & the Warblers help and now he's okay, but they don't get it, so Kurt tells them in the only way he can, sing! courage, humour and romance ensure! PLEASE READ! xx


_A/N: My first ever fanfic, so please be nice! I'd just like to take a few lines to thank dapperyklutz she is amazing, she is the inspiration that made me write and thanks to her support I wrote this fic! You should totally read her work! _

_Thanks again dapperyklutz _

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee or the characters! xx_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt has never been one to admit something. But now he had to, and he was going to finally admit to none other than the Warblers. Ever since he transferred to Dalton Academy, he missed his New Directions family terribly. But on the upside, he has finally found someone whom he loved more than he can comprehend.

And that someone is Blaine Anderson. Courageous, charming and very gay Blaine Anderson.

Ever since he grasped his hand and ran with him like it was from a fairytale book and practically serenaded him with Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' (now to be his most favourite singer) in the senior common room, Kurt felt like it was love at first sight that time.

And though Karsofsky still seemed to haunt him even in the safest confinement of Dalton, the countertenor would wake up some nights dripping wet with sweat, much to Kurt's dislike of anything unsanitary. While there are some days that he would imagine things, like someone's eyes constantly watching him. Call it paranoia, but Kurt just thought of it as being very wary and alert.

On the other hand, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers knew about Kurt's dilemma, and they knew something was wrong so they tried to help - but try as they might, they could never get the new Warbler to admit it.

So when Kurt all of a sudden asked them to be in the auditorium at 4pm, they never thought that he would finally come to terms with it.

Kurt was okay, he knew this. But Blaine and the Warblers didn't, and they would never listen to him when he tried to tell them, so Kurt thought of the only thing that would prove he was okay. He would sing to them; and the person who knew best to describe him now was Katy Perry.

At approximately 4PM, the entirety of the Warblers were seated in the front rows of the auditorium - waiting in anticipation and curiosity as to what Kurt was going to say, and what he was going to do. Would the countertenor finally open up to them? Or would he just find ways to convince them that he really was okay? Either way, the Warblers didn't have the slightest clue whatsoever. All week they tried to ask him, and all week they tried to figure out what it was that he was going to say, yet all the while they were never able to get a single word out of his mouth pertaining to their inquiries.

After a little while of waiting, it was time - and Kurt was ready for it. He walked on-stage with his head held high and his stride more confident then usual, sending the Warblers into a frenzy of whispers.

When he was stood center-stage and gazing down on his fellow Warblers, he spoke in a clear and loud voice.

"Fellow Warblers, thank you for coming. Now, I know you're all wondering why I asked you to be here."

It was Wes, one of the council leaders, that answered back on behalf of them.

"Well, _duh_, genius! Took you long enough to figure that one out," he replied jokingly, making everyone laugh - including Kurt who giggled and smirked at the American-Asian.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, Wesley," Kurt bit back just as teasingly but with a hint of sarcasm in his tone before settling down and getting back to business. "The reason why I asked all of you here today is because of the way I've been acting. I know you know that something was wrong and there _was_ - emphasis on the _was_. The Neanderthal at my old school was getting to me even in my sleep - and the frequent hallucinations as well. And the way you guys tried to comfort me was helpful and very much appreciated. But now I'm okay now, which some of you uhm... _don't get_." He coughed knowingly, sending a not-so-discreet look at Blaine.

The whole room erupted chuckles while some coughed and whistled, making Blaine's cheeks turn red, and his chair seemed to be an awful lot more comfortable to make him slide down so he nearly disappeared in his seat.

"I'm so getting back at you, Hummel," Blaine mumbled to himself, aiming a pointed look at said person who just smirked teasingly down at him.

Kurt again got straight back to business as he cleared his throat once more.

"The reason why I invited you here -" Now everyone had gone quiet " - is because I would like to sing a song for you - just to reassure you all that I'm really okay now. So listen carefully to the lyrics, please."

Everyone mumbled their 'okay' just as the music started playing. And on the first line, Blaine instantly knew who the artist was - being his favorite singer of all-time, Katy Perry.

_She is a pyramid_

_But with him she's just a grain of sand_

_This love's too strong like mice and men_

_Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

Kurt looked over to Blaine, whom he knew would know the song, and saw him smiling - knowing that he now understood.

_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane_

_But now she's just a gust of wind_

_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships_

_Was a force to be reckoned with_

He now looked at the Warblers and saw that they were indeed listening to him, paying close attention to the lyrics as they bobbed their heads slightly to the beat of the music - some tapping their foot in time.

_She could be a statue of liberty_

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_

_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_

_Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh_

_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_

_'Cause she used to be a pearl_

At one point, Kurt thought that Blaine was going to jump up on-stage and sing with him, but he just sat there, staring with those puppy-dog hazel eyes - the very same eyes he fell in love with the very first time he sang to him all those months ago.

_She was unstoppable_

_Moved fast just like an avalanche_

_But now she's stuck deep in cement_

_Wishing that they'd never ever met_

_She could be a statue of liberty_

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_

_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_

_Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh_

_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_

_'Cause she used to be a -_

_Do you know that there's a way out,_

_there's a way out_

_there's a way out_

_there's a way out_

_You don't have to be held down,_

_be held down_

_be held down_

_be held down_

_'Cause I used to be a shell_

_Yeah, I let him rule my world_

_my world, ohh, yeah_

This was were he had to prove he was okay, and to show them that he is okay because seriously, he really is - now. With their friendship and care, Kurt was content and somehow, along the way - he had found his closure with his own demons. He could do this, he really could.

_But I woke up and grew strong_

_And I can still go on_

_And no one can take my pearl_

_You don't have to be shell, No_

_You're the one that rules your world, ohh_

_You are strong and you'll learn_

_that you can still go on_

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable_

The whole room was quiet, and the only thing that can be heard was Kurt's fast breathing, and then as if they all knew the time was right, the Warblers burst out into applause, giving the countertenor a standing ovation in the process, whoops and catcalls ringing across the auditorium.

Blaine was standing and clapping, grinning like an idiot. Finally, he realised that Kurt was really okay, and he also realised why every time he saw him, his stomach would do back flips and other acrobatic moves.

Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel, and he looked adoringly at Kurt who had a huge grin on his face that made him look like a Cheshire Cat.

And suddenly, the lead soloist was the one to jump on stage and say, "We believe you, Kurt."

"Thank you, Blaine." _And thank you Katy Perry!_

Blaine felt that he had to tell Kurt, no time like the present he thought_, Courage_.

"Hey, Kurt?" _Oh, this is harder than I've thought. Courage, I say!_

"Y-yes, Blaine?" _What is he going to say? Oh, Gaga, what could it be?_

"Can I hug you?" _Really, Blaine? Really?_

"Oh, s-sure, yeah!" _How articulate of you, Hummel!_

Blaine leaned into Kurt, and outstretched his arms, laying his head on Kurt as he whispered three long-awaited words into his ear that to nobody but himself he admitted made him shiver with pleasure, "I love you."

Kurt pulled away fast, and he looked completely shocked. He stared into Blaine's eyes, wishing on any deity up there that this was not a dream. But when he gazed into those eyes, he knew it wasn't and oh. My. GaGa. Blaine Freaking Anderson just confessed to me!

"Y-you mean it?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, Kurt Hummel," replied Blaine with a grin.

And with that, their lips gently brushed against each other aas Kurt whispered against his lips, "I love you too."

To the boys' utter surprise, the room exploded into gleeful shouts of _'FINALLY!', 'Hallelujah!'_, and _'Pay up, bitches!'_. But the best one came from both David and Wes, who were grinning up at them as if Christmas had come early, who both yelled, "Get it, Klaine!"

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock, and then saw that the latter had a microphone attached to the shirt he was wearing. The microphone was on, and that was why the rest of the Warblers heard his confession to Kurt. They both turned scarlet at this, and then both burst into fits laughter - holding on to each other as they did so.

_Yeah, I'm definitely okay_, thought Kurt - feeling happy and contented for the first time in months.

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OMG PEOPLE, if you're reading this then that means you've read to the end! And that just makes me happy! Id be honoured if you reviewed. Thanks again!_

xxxxxxxx Klainelover1996 xxxxxxxx


End file.
